Devil Take the Hindmost
by Molodoo
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are the local man whores of Dalton Academy and are very bored. But what happens when a new boy enters the scene and the two make a bet? Kurtbastian!endgame, M for language & probable smut later
1. Je m'appelle

**A/N:** I do not know French, so I do my best, I'm very sorry if it's not perfect :( Now, moving on. NEW FIC! :D This idea came to me while listening to my favorite song from Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical _Love Never Dies_. Hence the title of the story. Anywho, Blaine and Sebby bet on Kurtie: who will win? Read to find out! This is obviously AU and probably takes place around the middle of season 2, right around when Kurt transferred, except he never met Blaine and Blaine is kind of a man whore like Seb. Alright! I think that's it :) R&R please! _  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kurt, Blaine or Sebastian or Glee. FOX and Ryan Murphy own Glee and since I'm neither nor do I own them, the obvious conclusion is that I don't own Glee. Nor do I own 'Devil Take the Hindmost', ALW does.

* * *

_I'm in Hogwarts_, Kurt thought, staring in amazement as he walked through the grand halls of Dalton Academy. He stared at the beautiful architecture and the coloring and…all the boys. Oh boy. Kurt flushed a little as he maneuvered his way through the corridors, his schedule clutched tightly between his hands. He glanced at it occasionally, making sure he was heading towards the right room. Now the only question was if he was headed in the right direction. Slowly, all the boys dissipated and Kurt became nervous. The halls were now deserted and he knew that he was late for class. He sighed in frustration, glancing at his schedule again. He looked up and noticed that, by the grace of said deity he didn't believe in, he'd managed to make it to his first class. He smiled as he opened the door.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian was bored. None of the boys held any interest for him and he was already fluid in French, having spent a year there. However, Dalton required he take a language each year in order to graduate, so here he was. He listened to Monsieur Greenburg chatting away, his moustache twitching as he spoke excitedly. Sebastian didn't know what was so exciting. Suddenly, the door burst open and an _angel_ walked through the door.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Blaine hated French. He never understood why it was considered a language of romance. He just considered it a language of pain, torture and discomfort to his brain. He was sitting next to Sebastian, who looked thoroughly bored. Not that he could blame him; anyone who knew Sebastian knew that he was fluent in French because he lived there for a year. _Bastard_, Blaine thought. He was about to start writing a song when the door burst open and the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"May I help you, monsieur…" The teacher began. Kurt turned to him and smiled.

"Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel." Monsieur Greenburg stood, beaming, in the front of the room.

"Oiu oiu! Monsieur Hummel! Bienvenue!" Kurt smiled.

"Merci." Kurt said. Monsieur Greenburg turned towards the class and Kurt followed.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and a few people grunted out a hello, but most people were too absorbed in themselves and said nothing.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian and Blaine each enthusiastically said hello. They were really the only ones you could hear and they each ended up glaring at each other. Kurt sat in the front, as instructed by Monsieur Greenburg. Class continued and Sebastian and Blaine decided to pass notes.

'Did you see his ass as he sat down? – B' Sebastian smiled.

'Sure did Blainers. Just begging to be fucked, even in these shitty uniforms. – S' Blaine smirked.

'Bet I can get him into bed before you. Have him scream my name as I pound into his tight little hole ;) – B' Sebastian smirked at Blaine before passing him the note back.

'Bet you I get him in bed first. He's so much more my type. – S'

'What's your type, Seb? – B' Sebastian chuckled lightly as he passed the note back to Blaine.

'A twink ;) You like your men large and in charge, pounding into your hole Anderson. Don't think I forgot about that night last year…you were so _needy_ – S' Blaine flushed and glared at Sebastian.

'Kurt would be my exception. That ass is just too nice to pass up – B' Sebastian quickly scrawled across the paper before handing it back to Blaine.

'I bet you $1000 that I get in him before you do – S'

'I bet you $1000 that I get in him before you – B' Sebastian smirked.

'Devil take the hindmost ;) – S' Blaine rolled his eyes.

'Really Seb? Quoting Webber now? – B'

'Either way, devil take the hindmost! – S'


	2. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: **Here's chapter two! So glad everyone likes the idea :) Anyway, Sebastian will be a jerk for a bit while Blaine will be (FALSELY dapper) for a time. Also, sorry for the lack of Kurtbastian interaction in this chapter. It's going to better, I promise! I'm working on chapter three now so hopefully it will be up shortly. I'll be working on it more after I eat lunch. Om noms! :D Anyway, R&R please! The more reviews, the easier to write and the faster a new chapter's up :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Niff or Glee. FOX & Ryan Murphy own Glee and since I am not them neither do I own them, the obvious conclusion is that Glee does not belong to me. Neither does the title of this story. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, musical genius.

* * *

Sebastian was the first to make it to Kurt when the bell rang. "Hello." Kurt jumped a little before he turned to see who was talking to him.

"Uhm…h-hi." Kurt was blushing. _I bet you that blush runs all the way down his chest_, Sebastian thought. Sebastian smiled.

"You're name's Kurt, right?"

"Y-yes," Kurt stuttered. He realized it and quickly attempted to cover it. "Yes, I'm Kurt. Who are you?" Sebastian smirked, trapping Kurt in his desk by placing an arm on either side of him.

"I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." He said, smirk growing. Kurt nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said. "Um…do you mind moving? I'm going to be late for…" he trailed off, pulling out his schedule to see just what he would be late for. "I'm going to be late for…chemistry." Kurt finished, stuffing his schedule back into his bag. Sebastian smiled, pulling back his arm so Kurt could get out. As soon as Kurt was in front of him, Sebastian placed his hands on his hips and pulled Kurt flush against him.

"Baby, I can give you _plenty_ of lessons in chemistry, if you need them," he whispered seductively in Kurt's ear. He felt Kurt go rigid in his grip before he yanked himself away and stormed out of the room, throwing a glare Sebastian's way before he disappeared completely. Blaine sauntered up to him from the back of the room, having seen the whole interaction and was laughing. Sebastian turned around to give Blaine a withering stare. "Shove it, Anderson." Blaine smiled, clapping a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Looks like he's resisting your…charms, Seb." Blaine chuckled. Sebastian continued to bore down on Blaine. Blaine's smirk just grew. "Well, I'm off to chemistry, Seb. I'll let you know how it goes with Kurt." And with a wink, Blaine left, leaving a fuming Sebastian in his wake.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt asked. A blond haired boy with gray eyes looked up at him. He smiled.

"Nope! Have a seat," he said amicably. Kurt smiled as he took the available seat. "I'm Jeff Sterling, by the way." The blond haired boy said. Kurt smiled, extending his hand.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here." Jeff nodded.

"Cool! Well, welcome to Dalton! I hope you like it here. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Lima, I transferred here from McKinley." Kurt said, stopping there. He just met this boy and he wasn't willing to divulge any more information about his transfer than necessary. Jeff nodded.

"Long drive from Lima to Westerville, right?" He asked, pulling out his own notebook.

"It's two hours," Kurt replied, shuddering. "It was nightmarish having to come up here this morning and move into my room, then go to classes."

"What building are you in?" Jeff asked, digging around for a pen. Kurt started pulling out his own supplies as well.

"I'm in Twister Hall, room 206. I have a roommate, but I haven't met him y-"

"Hi roomie!" Jeff said enthusiastically. Kurt looked at him.

"You're my roommate?" Kurt asked, slightly confused. Jeff smiled.

"Yup! Sorry I wasn't there this morning. My boyfriend came by to grab my early this morning and I forgot to tell him that I was –"

"Your _boyfriend?_ You're gay?" Kurt asked, truly dumbfounded.

"Well yeah." Jeff's smile faltered a little. "Not to be presumptuous, but aren't you gay too?" Kurt flushed.

"I didn't m-mean…I am, I just…I'm sorry. I'm not used to…being…to others being so…open about it and I just…I'm sorry." Kurt floundered. Jeff laughed.

"It's ok. Ohio's not the best in accepting it's LGBT community, so I-"

"Hey Jeff. Who's your new friend?" A short boy with lightly tanned skin and dark brown, curly hair stood behind Jeff. He could only assume that this was his (rather gorgeous) boyfriend, "-Blaine. Kurt? Kurt!" Jeff prodded at Kurt's side, bringing him out of his inner monologue.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jeff smiled, winking at Kurt.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He's lead singer for the Warbler's." Kurt smiled. So this _wasn't_ Nick, Jeff's boyfriend. Excellent.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, is the seat next to you taken?" Kurt shook his head. "Cool. Mind if I sit there?" Kurt's face reddened.

"No, not at all." He said, a little eager. Blaine smiled.

"Thanks." The bell rang and their professor began to speak.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Jeff really liked Kurt. He could tell they shared a lot of the same interests and that they would get along great as friends and roomies. Honestly though, he was a little worried. During class, the two had passed notes and Kurt told Jeff about what happened with Sebastian. And then he glances covertly at Blaine and notices Blaine's eyes trailing over Kurt. Jeff is worried. Kurt seems like a genuinely nice guy who's a bit too naïve and gets the shit end of the stick too much and now he's got Dalton's resident man whores…well, whoring after him. Jeff is worried…_very _worried.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt had just left his chemistry class, schedule clutched in his hand when he heard someone yelling his name. It was Blaine. He smiled. "Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I was just wondering where you were headed to next?" Blaine asked. Kurt glanced at his schedule.

"It looks like I'm off to British Literature with Hoffman. What about you?" Kurt asked. Blaine frowned.

"I've got PE with Haskins. Ah well! Guess I'll see you around Kurt!" Blaine said, throwing a smile Kurt's way before heading in the opposite direction. Kurt watched him before he began walking in the direction of…room three seventeen.

"KURT! WAIT UP!" Jeff called. Kurt stopped and waited for the blonde to catch up with him. "Hey! WOOH! You walk fast," he teased. Kurt smiled. "I just wanted to wait for Nick, so I could introduce you two! Nick Duval, this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel, this is my boyfriend, Nick Duval." The two observed each other before smiling, extending their hands.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said.

"You too." Nick replied. Kurt smiled, letting go of his hand. "So, where you off to, Kurt?" Nick asked, slumming an arm around Jeff's shoulders. Kurt smiled sweetly at the gesture.

"I'm off to British Literature with Hoffman, roo-"

"ME TOO!" Jeff exclaimed. Kurt grinned.

"Good! Another class with a friendly face."

"I can introduce you to a few more of the Warblers, too!" Jeff said. Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"I gotta go babe but I'll see you later, ok?" Nick said. Jeff nodded, already looping his arm with Kurt's. Nick laughed.

"Bye Nicky!" Jeff called as he dragged Kurt off to Hoffman's class.


	3. Brit Lit with Donnie Hoffman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Seb, Kurt, Blaine, Trent, Niff, Wes, David, Thad or Glee. FOX and Ryan Murphy own them and since I'm not them nor do I own them, the obvious assumption would be that I don't own Glee. Also don't own the title of the story. That belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, musical genius.

* * *

Sebastian was never a big fan of Hoffman's class. He wasn't big on reading classic books. He preferred modern literature, such as F. Scott Fitzgerald, Earnest Hemingway and John Steinbeck. He also liked a few books from the world of today, like the _Harry Potter_ series and_ The Hunger Games_, to name a few. He just didn't enjoy reading Shakespeare, Jane Austen, and Lewis Carroll. Books with old English just didn't do anything for him. However, once he saw Kurt Hummel walk through the door, he knew he might enjoy British Literature just a little bit more than usual.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

The moment Jeff dragged Kurt into the room, Kurt's eyes locked onto Sebastian's. He threw the boy a glare before turning his attention back to Jeff, who continued to drag him across the room. "Hey guys!" Jeff said. Three boys turned around and smiled at him. Jeff pushed Kurt in front of him. "This is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Trent Garner, Chad Stephens and Greg 'Guppy' Fisher. They're all in the Warblers." Jeff says, smiling. Trent sticks his hand out first.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he says, throwing him a charming smile. Kurt beams.

"You too, Trent." Chad follows.

"You're cute," Chad says, winking at Kurt. Kurt blushes before Greg pops up.

"My name's just Greg. I got the name Guppy when I was five because my last name's Fisher, spelt the traditional way." Greg said, simply smiling at Kurt.

"So don't call you Guppy. I think I can do that." Kurt said. Greg looked relieved.

"Thank you, kind sir!" He proclaimed. Jeff and Kurt then took their seats, Kurt sitting in between Trent and Jeff. Finally the bell rang. Though, the professor was nowhere to be found. Jeff shrugged and turned to talk with Kurt when something caught his eye. He peaked out of the corner of his eye to get a better look: Sebastian was staring lewdly at Kurt, no doubt imagining what he'd be like in bed. Jeff scoffed before turning his attention back to Kurt. As he was about to speak, a young man with chocolate eyes covered by glasses, black hair in a ponytail and dark skin entered the room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Settle down please! We're about to cover some more enrapturing British Literature!" He declared, smiling at the entire class. His eyes landed on Kurt and held a confused glint before recognition. "You must be our new student!" He said. Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Well come on up here and introduce yourself! Tell us name, age, hometown, sign and favorite book!" He said enthusiastically. Kurt felt awkward but got up and went to the front of the classroom. "I'm Donald, by the way. Donald Hoffman. But, like all my other students, you can call me Donnie." Donnie said, his British accent thick. Kurt nodded before facing the class again.

"Um, hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm sixteen and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'm a Gemini and my favorite book is…hm…" Kurt thought for a moment before his face lit up. "My favorite book is _And Then There Were None_, by Agatha Christie."

"Impressive!" Donnie said. "Have you read any other of Dame Christie's books?"

"Yes, I have. They're all fantastic!" Kurt proclaimed as he walked back to his seat. Donnie smiled as he turned to the rest of the class.

"Well, we may have a mini-unit on the Dame! Her books are wonderful," Donnie said wistfully. "However, today, we are working on a dramatic reading of Shakespeare's _King Lear_. Now, who wants to play Cordelia?"

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt, Jeff, Trent, and Greg walked out of class laughing. Chad hung back, glaring at the back of Trent's head. Trent somehow always got the guy he wanted. He huffed, stuffing his things angrily into his backpack. He was about to leave when Sebastian approached him. He rolled his eyes. "No, Sebastian, I will **not** sleep with you." He said, exasperated. Sebastian chuckled.

"I don't want to sleep with you, Chad. I want the new kid, Kurt. And apparently, so do you." He slummed his arm around Chad's shoulders, dragging him out of the classroom and into the populated hallway. "You see, Anderson and I have made a bet to see who gets into Kurt's pants first. Right now, I do believe Anderson's winning. Now, while the bet is a chump sum of cash, I don't particularly want to lose. So, if you'd be so kind as to help me, I'll give him to you when I'm done. He'll probably cry on your shoulder and if you comfort him, he'll fall in love." Sebastian plotted, squeezing Chad's shoulders. Chad looked at him.

"R-really? You'll…no. I'm sorry, but this is fucked up, even for you Smythe." Chad said, ducking out from under Sebastian's arm.

"Think about it Stephens. Just picture a sad, crying, upset Kurt, running to you for comfort, running to you for support after I have my wicked way with him. You can comfort him and he'll cling to you like brown on rice. And then, eventually, he'll spread those gorgeous legs for you and you can look at his pink, puckered ho-"

"I'm in," Chad said, his eyes glazed over and an obvious tent in his pants. Sebastian smirked.

"Excellent. So, talk me up to him and talk Anderson down. Talk Trent down too. They seemed a bit too chummy." Sebastian said. Chad growled an agreement. Sebastian patted his back. "See you later, Stephens." As Sebastian walked away, Chad realized that he'd just made an agreement with the devil himself and that, if Kurt ever found out…the tent in his pants went away as he made his way to the lunch room, thinking about this deal.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt sat with Trent, Jeff, Nick and Greg at lunch. He was really enjoying Dalton so far, which was great, because his dad was paying a fortune for him to go here and he wasn't a trust fund baby. He smiled at something Nick said as he ate another forkful of his salad. He was already making friends and was probably going to be joining the Warblers! Jeff had been talking them up to Kurt nonstop, so Kurt had decided to go to the meeting with Jeff today after school. As Kurt was about to speak, three boys he didn't know came over. Jeff turned to look at them over his shoulder and smiled. Once he swallowed his food, he turned to Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, meet the Warbler Council. They are Thad Thurston, Wes Montgomery and David Bordeaux. Thad, Wes, David, this is Kurt. He's coming to the meeting today with me and this would be me trying to weasel in an audition for him. He's a countertenor," Jeff said, waggling his eyebrows. It was the right thing to say because the council's faces suddenly lit up.

"We haven't had a countertenor in…_I_ don't even know how long." Thad said enthusiastically. David was smiling at Kurt.

"This'll be great!" Wes said. "However, like everyone else, you will still need to audition. It's only fa-"

"Audition for what?" A voice behind Kurt said. He shuddered: he could tell that it was Chad behind him and Chad, frankly, just gave him a bad vibe.

"For the Warlbers!" David said. "He's a countertenor." Chad felt the bulge in his pants grow again.

"Who's a countertenor?" Kurt's heart melted: it was Blaine. He turned around to face Blaine.

"I am." Blaine blinked. He, too, felt a tent forming in his pants. He nodded slowly and smiled.

"That's great! We haven't had a countertenor in so long!"

"Who's the countertenor?" Kurt face-palmed himself. It was now Sebastian, standing behind Blaine (or, well, towering over him would be more accurate.)

"I am." Kurt repeated. Sebastian smirked.

"Of course you are." He said smugly. He could tell that both Blaine and Chad were hard. He too, was hard. "Well, gentlemen, it's been lovely, but I have to go."

"Me too!" Blaine and Chad said simultaneously. All three left the cafeteria, an awkward step to their walk due to their problems. Kurt shook his head, clearly confused and turned back to the table.

"So Kurt, what do you say?" Jeff asked. Kurt stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you audition for the Warblers today?" Kurt stared at him.

"Well, I don't really have anything prepa…yes. Yes, I will audition for you all today and I've got just the number. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go grab the sheet music before lunch ends." Kurt got up and left the cafeteria, leaving some very intrigued boys in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm switching it up! :D Shocked ya, didn't I? ;) Anyway, yay! Chapter three is up and I'm starting work on chapter four right now. Anyway, I hope you all like my version of Trent and Greg "Guppy" :) Kurt and Trent may go somewhere, but only for a time. And yes, Sebastian _seems_ like a sleaze right now BUT...actually, I'm not sure where this is going anymore. It's gone off in a TOTALLY different direction than originally intended... *le sigh* And I hope Chad sufficiently creeped you all out (because he creeps me out *le shivers*) Please review! I love reviews :) They're my friends, just like you all who follow and read this story. THANK YOU ALL!


	4. Not the Boy Next Door

**A/N: **Not my best piece of work, I admit. To those following this story, I'm sorry. This is probably a bit shitty towards the end and more of a filler chapter. Hopefully chapter six'll be better. I'm going to start working on it right now, I promise. I still hope you enjoy this one, despite its utter (in my opinion) suckiness :| Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save the plot, Troy, Guppy and other made-up characters.

* * *

Kurt's last class of the day was US History II. History, luckily, was one of Kurt's strong-suits. Unfortunately, no one he knew was in his class. There was no Jeff, Trent or Guppy (he'd taken to calling Greg Guppy in his head.) However, he did talk to this one guy, Troy Philman. He seemed pretty nice. _A little on the nerdy side, like Artie, but he is very sweet_, Kurt thought as he collected his things. He threw his satchel over his shoulder and entered the bustling hallway. He pulled out his schedule where Jeff had scrawled, rather messily, Warbler Wing rm 114. He sighed, maneuvering through the sea of boys as he attempted to find his way. He just entered the hallway where his English class was and automatically new he was far away, just based on his own gut. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey Kurt! KURT!" A boy yelled. Kurt turned around but couldn't see anyone. That could only mean it was Troy. Troy was probably about five foot four and therefore very hard to see in a swarm of at least five foot eight boys. Kurt waited patiently for Troy to catch up to him.

"Hi Troy," Kurt said amicably. Troy smiled.

"Hi Kurt. I thought you were going to the Warblers meeting?" Troy asked curiously his head tilted to the side. Kurt nodded his head.

"I am, I just don't know where Warbler Wing is. Do you?" Kurt replied. Troy grinned.

"Sure do! My brother, James, is in the Warblers. He's graduating this year." Troy said proudly. "Anyway, follow me." Kurt nodded.

"Wait, Troy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the AV Club."

"My friend at my old school…he's in the AV Club," Kurt reminisced. "Where is AV Club?" Troy smiled and thought it very good that Kurt couldn't see his face right now. His face always gave him away when he was lying.

"It's near Warbler Wing." He said, when in reality, it was in that very hallway. They passed through various passages before arriving (just in time) in the Warbler Wing, room 114. "Here we are!" Troy proclaimed, letting go of Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Troy." Kurt said.  
"Hey, Kurt, are you auditioning for them today?" Troy asked, a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked, slightly curious.

"W-would you mind if I stayed and listened?" Troy asked bashfully. Kurt smiled.

"Sure!" Kurt said, throwing open the doors.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Wes had just banged his gavel when the doors were flung open. He smiled briefly before frowning. He had just managed to get order and now everyone was talking again. He banged it several times before order was restored. He smiled. "Hello fellow Warblers! Today, we will be listening to an audition by Kurt Hummel, Dalton's newest student." Wes said proudly, motioning for Kurt to come in. Troy followed. "Hey Troy!" Wes voiced. Troy waved shyly before going over to join his brother. Kurt smiled at the room.

"Hi. For those of you who I haven't met today, my name is Kurt Hummel. I just transferred here from McKinley in Lima. I'm here to audition for the Warblers today. I will be singing 'Not the Boy Next Door' from the musical The Boy from Oz." Several mouths dropped. "Uhm, is there a pianist or should I play myself?" Kurt asked. Troy popped up.

"I'll play for you Kurt." He volunteered. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Troy." Troy nodded and took the sheet music Kurt handed him before sitting at the piano. He fiddled around with the keys for a moment before settling on the notes of the song. Kurt inhaled deeply before beginning.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt held the last high note, giving it his all until he finally succumbed to the need to breath. Once he'd suctioned in enough air, he looked around the room and found that the majority of the Warblers all had a tent in their pants. Kurt's face turned cherry red as he bowed and took a seat next to Guppy, who was one of the few without a boner, but still looked flabbergasted. Finally, after several, rather awkward, moments, the room broke out into applause. There were shouts and wolf-whistles and catcalls, all for Kurt. Kurt beamed, pride coming off in waves. Finally, Wes banged his gavel. "Well, I hardly think I need to do this, but, all those in favor of Kurt joining the Warblers?" Every hand in the room raised. Wes smiled. "Excellent! Kurt, welcome to the Warblers! And now, to *officially* induct you…" Wes tapered off as Thad exited the room momentarily before reappearing. Wes smiled as he took the cage from Thad and presented it to Kurt. "Meet your own personal Warbler, Pavarotti." Kurt smiled and accepted the cage and the little bird.

"Maybe I'll take him down to my job in the coal mines with me," Kurt joked. The room remained silent. He sighed and placed a smile on his face. "I'll do my best." The council nodded and smiled approvingly. Kurt went and took a seat back next to Guppy.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt ran out of the room once practice was over. He still wasn't quite sure where he was going, but, well, he didn't really care. All he could remember for the rest of rehearsal were the leering looks he kept receiving from various other members. It was…Kurt wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to being found attractive and being the center of attention. At McKinley, it was always the Rachel and Finn show, so to have people actually _want_ to listen to him sing and have people blatantly staring and flirting at him was…different, to say the least. Finally, him and Pavarotti managed to make it outside, though where outside, he wasn't sure. He located a bench for himself and Pavarotti and sat down. Pav chirped happily next to him as he bent in half, his head between his knees. "You ok?" A concerned voice spoke. He lifted his head to see who was speaking. He smiled lightly.

"Hi Jeff. Yeah, I'll be ok." He replied before burying his head between his knees again. Jeff squatted on the ground.

"Hey. You sure?" He placed a hand gently on Kurt's knee.

"Yeah. Just…not used to a lot of attention." Kurt responded. Jeff laughed.

"You'll get used to it," he assured. Kurt smiled weakly.


	5. Give Me One More Chance

**A/N: **HUZZAH! Chapter five is up and running! I make no promises for chapter six except that it will be written. My fics are coming along, I promise! However, I signed up for the Kurtbastian Big Bang, so that will probably be taking up a lot of time. And I'm working on prompts from tumblr so...yeah. I'm doing my best, I promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave me a review! The more reviews, the faster a chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

"That was…quite the performance…" Sebastian mused. Blaine and Chad nodded in bewildered agreement. All three boys had to adjust themselves before leaving the Warblers meeting, because all three had pictured Kurt hitting that note in the throes of passion. And it was a _very_ pretty picture. "So Blaine." Sebastian smirked. "How's it going with Kurt?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, he seems to like me. At least…more than he likes you, anyway. Of course," Blaine snickered. "That _could _be because I didn't immediately try to get into his pants." Sebastian frowned.

"Jackass," he mumbled. He quickly regained his composure, though. He smirked. "Not a problem. Kurt looks like the forgiving type. I'll simply woo him over by song and convince him to give me one more…chance." His smirk became full-blown. Blaine eyed him curiously.

"What are you planning, Smythe?" He asked, wanting to know so he could thwart it. Sebastian laughed haughtily.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Anderson." He threw Blaine a wink and leaned across to pull Chad's sleeve. He yanked him towards himself and wrapped his arm conspiratorially around his shoulders. "Stephens and I have some things to attend to, Anderson. Check you later." He said, pulling Chad along with him as they diverted down a different hallway. Chad looked at him wearily.

"Where are you taking me, Smythe?" He inquired. Sebastian continued to drag him along, leading him to the dormitories. Chad looked around curiously, looking for Smythe's room number. Of course then he realized that he didn't know Smythe's room number. "Where's your room?" he asked, trying to be helpful. Sebastian snorted.

"Other side of the hallway, with Sterling." He replied. Chad quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are we here, then?" He asked incredulously. He could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice as he replied.

"I need to talk to Wesley about doing an number tomorrow for our dear Kurt." If Chad were being honest, he didn't really like where this was going.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian spotted Kurt at the Warblers' table the next morning at breakfast. He had tried looking for him last night but he assumed that he missed him. Sebastian smiled, walking confidently over to the lightly populated table and placing his bag on a chair next to Kurt. Before he could say anything, Sebastian walked quickly to the breakfast line. He bought his breakfast and went back to the table, placing his bag on the floor and sitting next to Kurt. He could tell the other boy was nervous and turned to him, a light frown on his face. "Hi Kurt. I just…I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I didn't…I didn't realize I was making you so uncomfortable and I beg pardon for my actions." He said, bowing his head playing on his acting skills to help him play up remorse. He saw Wes roll his eyes across the table and had to bite back a smirk. He let his eyes wonder up to Kurt's face and saw a perplexed look there. He could tell that Kurt probably wanted to forgive him but was unsure. He pulled his eyes back down and waited patiently for the verdict. A moment later, it came.

"I-it's ok." Kurt answered slowly, his eyes expressing his hesitance. Sebastian smiled brightly.

"Thank you Kurt!" He said happily, his face lighting up. He glanced over to Kurt and saw that his face had become easy. [Good.] he thought. He began to eat his breakfast.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Jeff had watched the whole exchange suspiciously. It's not that he didn't trust Kurt's judgment…it's just that he didn't trust Sebastian Smythe. He'd known Sebastian for years and could always tell when he was putting up face. He was doing it as he apologized to Kurt. He could tell when he wanted to bite back a smirk and he could tell that he was playing up his 'remorse,' which anyone who knew him knew he didn't genuinely possess. What threw him off, though, was the genuine smile that lit up his face when Kurt agreed to forgive him. He eyed the pair curiously while slowly eating his breakfast. He was worried for his new friend and roomie. So, like the good friend he was, he would watch Sebastian's actions and watch out for Kurt. And he would start by warning Kurt of Sebastian's known reputation as a promiscuous harlot.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Well, I'm gonna head on to class. I'll see you guys later." Kurt said, standing up, grabbing his bag and tray. He gave a wave and a smile and started to walk to the door. Jeff abruptly stood up.

"I'm done too. See you later!" He said, tossing a wave over his shoulder as he ran to the door. "Kurt!" He yelled. Kurt turned around and smiled.

"What's up Jeff?" He asked, pausing so Jeff could walk with him.

"Well…I just want…I just wanted to let you know about Sebastian's…reputation…and Blaine's, too, I suppose." Jeff thought. Kurt gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" He queried. Jeff sighed, adjusting his backpack before continuing.

"Well…Sebastian and Blaine…they're kind of…well…they're kind…no, they _are_…the school's very own man-whores. I mean, Sebastian's slept with half the school, as well as Blaine. Not to mention the conquests they bring back from Scandals and…I know you've forgiven Sebastian and you seem on alright terms with Blaine but…I worry, I'm a worrier, it's what I do so I just wanted to let you know so you could be careful because you seem really nice and I like you and…I'm rambling, aren't I?" Jeff asked as he looked over to Kurt, seeing an amused look on his face. He sighed. "Look, I just –"

"It's ok, Jeff." Kurt said, a smile gracing his face. Jeff returned a sheepish smile. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm really not looking for a…boyfriend…or one night stand right now so I think I'll be ok." Kurt reassured. He looked around and saw they were standing in front of his French class. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you later, ok Jeff?" He gave him a smile and walked inside.

"Yeah, ok." Jeff replied weakly, watching Kurt walk inside. He sighed, grabbing his backpack straps and holding them tight as he walked away. "I hope so."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

[If I didn't know any better, I'd say that our little Jeffy had a crush] Sebastian thought, a dark smile gracing his face. [Of course, he wouldn't. He's dating Nick, so that's out. He's just genuinely worried about Kurt…as he should be] Sebastian smirked as he let thoughts of a thoroughly blissed-out Kurt flood his mind. Kurt laying naked, sated and spread out beneath him…he had to stop. He was getting a boner and he had to go to class…[_With Kurt_, you dumbass] his brain added unhelpfully. He sighed, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag, hiking it up, before walking into his class.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt's day passed rather uneventfully, much to his pleasure. People were still shooting him looks, not unfriendly, or anything, just curious because it was only his second day, but nothing too bad. At least, not until Warblers practice. He thought it would be normal and that Sebastian would lay off, like he had all day. WRONG! He walked in and the choir burst out in tune and a song.

_When I had you to myself,_

_I didn't want you around._

_Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd._

_Someone picked you from the bunch,_

_One glance is all it took._

_And now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(to show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_Back in your heart_

_Oh darling, I was blind to let you go._

_But now, since I've seen you in his arms,_

_I want you back._

[So much for civility] Kurt thought. He rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish their performance, sitting stiffly on the couch, never losing eye-contact with Sebastian. When Sebastian finished, he was smirking as he strode over to Kurt. He sat down next to him and leaned in, placing his arm behind him on the couch. "So, what did you think?" He asked, leering at Kurt. Kurt wanted to slap him. _OH_, how he _wanted to slap him_! But he didn't. He stared him straight in the eyes.

"You're a great actor, is what I think. I also think that you are an _asshole_ and that you are too close for comfort to me." He replied, scooting away from Sebastian, before deciding to just leave. As he hit the double doors, he turned around to the Warblers and levied them all with a cold, icy glare. "You all are also _idiots _for helping him 'serenade' me. THAT is what I think!" Kurt said, opening the doors and storming out, brushing right past Jeff. Jeff watched him before stepping inside and looking at the ensemble. He eyed them.

"What'd I miss?"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello readers of _Devil Take the Hindmost__  
_

I'm sorry to report that:

1) This is an author's note and not a chapter. Seriously, I hate doing an a/n as a chapter, but it's the best to reach y'all and let you know the rest of the bad news.

2) I've lost inspiration for writing fics about Glee because I'm leaving the Glee fandom. So, I'm abandoning the fic. If anyone wants to take it up, PM me your email and I'll send it all I've got to you, ok?

I'm really sorry, readers :(

Sincerely,

Molodoo


End file.
